


Fallen Petals

by CrypticSinger



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Hanahaki Disease, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticSinger/pseuds/CrypticSinger
Summary: If you asked Crowley when it started, he would not be able to answer you. Maybe it was when he met a beautiful angel on the wall. Maybe it was before Eden had even been created. What he knew now, however, was that he was in trouble. Big trouble.His corporation couldn't take another run-in with this disease.Hanahaki!Good Omens





	1. The Beginning

If you asked Crowley when it started, he would not be able to answer you properly. He might think back to when he was an angel pining after another. Maybe he'd think to another time when he met said angel in the Garden of Eden after he was essentially cast out of both places he may have considered home once. (Between you and me, he never really considered Heaven “home.” It was too clean. Too bright. _Too unloving _for him.) Whatever he thought of, he knew he was royally fucked now. Pure white leaves flowing out of his wrists and flowing freely out of his mouth. It was only a matter of time before... Before he was just another memory. His corporation couldn't take another death. He knew this.

He knew this.

He also knew that having a say in the stars he got a say in their making, but having a say in the flowers he got to name a lot of flowers. At some point, there was a pure white flower that reminded him of an angel who always hung around the making of stars. _His a__ngel. _Senecio Angel Wings. He named it after the angel who couldn’t help himself in watching the star systems be made.

Once Crowley asked the angel why he was there and he couldn’t even begin to make up what he heard next:

“I just enjoy seeing your work. It’s- Well, it’s encouraging.” Him. Encouraging. He almost laughed before the angel continued with what he was saying. “You just- the way you hang the stars so perfectly makes me imagine what it would be like having a job in the creation-.” Oh. He must’ve been jealous. It wasn’t because it was _him_ working, it was _because_ he was working.

“Do you... Do you want to help?” Almost immediately the angel’s eyes glimmered and shined. He looked eager to get to work and he almost bolted straight to Crowley had it not been for a few bits of stardust in the way.

“I’d love to!” The angel’s wings (all four of them, actually. Crowley hadn’t noticed the extra two that seemed to have materialized) began to flutter around excitedly. “My name is Aziraphale! I’m a Cherubim!”

That explained the wings. “... Raphael. I’m an Archangel.” Aziraphale’s eyes got wide.

“Oh! An Archangel! I’ve never met any of you! There’s only 13 of you, right?” Crowley nodded his head.

“There’s supposed to a couple more of us when the creatures she has planned come into the world. Lucifer told me that. He’s a Seraphim. He’s just one rank higher than you. I heard he’s planning stuff. I don’t get it, though... Oh! Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that stuff-” Shit he might as well have just spilled his whole existence to this angel. Fuck.

“Oh no, it’s alright! So, Lucifer? He’s planning something? Like what?” Aziraphale’s head tilted a little and his eyelashes fluttered just a little.

“I think Lucifer is planning an uprising.” He said he thought. There was no thought. He asked questions. He helped make plans. He gave his two-cents about what he thought should happen. He _asked_ how he could help. That’s what angels are supposed to do, right? Help others?

“... Oh.” It looked as if the light had disappeared from Aziraphale’s eyes. “I didn’t think that you’d be able to go against her.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to.” Crowley had said. Think. All he did was just think. It wasn’t his fault he thought so much. It wasn’t his fault he asked so many questions. This kind of stuff is learned.

He learned it from Lucifer.

“Well then! I bet it’s nothing too serious then! The Almighty will fix everything and all else will be fine!” Aziraphale looked so sure of himself then.

“Yea. I suppose so.”

He was wrong.

He didn’t know how wrong he could have been until the time came.

Angels were fighting left and right, Crowley's brothers and sisters all fighting each other for stupid reasons. Their brothers and sisters _falling _and for what? Because Lucifer felt _lesser?_ Was that why?

With all the fighting Crowley's eyes widened and realized he couldn't see the angel he cared for most.

“AZIRAPHALE!!” Crowley let his wings unfurl and he went soaring through the sky. He had to find him. He had to make sure Aziraphale was safe. If he wasn't he didn't know what he would do- Aziraphale had to be here- He had to be around here somewhere- he had to be- “There!” Aziraphale was sitting in the garden- of course, he was sitting in the garden.

Crowley touched down and looked at Aziraphale's crouched form. “Aziraphale! Angel- listen to me. They’re falling- everyone is falling because of Lucifer- Look I don’t have much time- they're coming for me- Come with me, Angel.”

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley’s face. “... Raphael? Is... That you?”

“Yes! Angel! It’s me- we have to go- We don’t have time-” Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he stood up.

“Raphael! Oh, good lord- Raphael! You have to leave- They're coming! They’re-” Aziraphale’s eyes suddenly got narrow and he backed away from Crowley seemingly out of... out of disgust. “You... They came for me because of you Raphael. They stripped me of my wings, my _ rank _ Raphael- They realized when they couldn’t make me fall that they had to _ punish me _ for being with you- Raphael they _ hurt me because of you.” _

"Aziraphale? No- It's not my fault it's-" No- it wasn’t his fault- was it? Maybe it... Maybe it was. He introduced Aziraphale to questions. He introduced Aziraphale to all of Lucifer’s plans. He encouraged the questions and he let Aziraphale help in the creation even though he wasn’t supposed to. It was his fault- Aziraphale had been right...

“Raphael-” Aziraphale chuckled and moved his hands up and the ground began to shake. “Raphael, I think it’s time you fell.” Wait- _ Fell? _ Crowley had started to feel a pressure being forced onto him. “I believe it is everyone’s best interest if you fell anyways. I mean, who wants a _ snake _ like you in heaven?” Being a Cherub, Aziraphale’s powers had already overwhelmed Raphael and he fell. “Look at you- _ crawling on your hands and knees. Maybe that’s what they’ll call you in hell. Crawly.” _ It took Crowley a moment to look up, but when he did the hate in Aziraphale’s eyes seemed real. It looked real and _ not like his bright beautiful eyes. _ They looked dark, corrupted and his eyes weren't blue no they were _purple_. Crowley’s eyes widened as he fell, the last things he remembers seeing was Aziraphale’s fatigued face and purple light flying around the face of his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnn Yea. Sorry. Didn't even actually get to the Hanahaki part yet. But it WILL be in the next chapter! Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want please leave a Kudos and/or comment! Lets me know you liked it! Have a nice day!


	2. God Has ForSNAKEn Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngk- Trash is in this chapter it's just something I know I should post because I probably won't post for a hot minute. So here, CHAPTER 1.5

"God, why was I created?" Crowley asked once upon a time.

_Because I needed someone to hang the stars in the sky. I needed someone to name the flowers and help with their fragrances. You were created, most of all, to heal._

"To heal? Heal what?" Crowley was confused. Angels hardly ever got hurt and when they did, they could just use Holy Water to soothe their wounds.

_Heal peoples souls. You were created for the sole reason to help those in need. To bring comfort for those who have nothing._

"I don't understand. We're angels, we have everything we need-"

_Not everything my child. You'll understand someday._

He would, in fact, understand that you don't have everything. You won't have everything. You may feel you have everything, but you never know. Sometimes, you could never have the one thing you want the most.

A second chance.

* * *

Alternative Ending:

"God, why was I created?"

_To be with my favorite angel._

"Favorite angel? Who's your favorite angel?"

_Blue-eyed blondie, perfect body._

"God, I'm sorry, but what?"

_You'll understand when you're older._

_6,000 years later, when Tik Tok gets popular._

"SON OF A-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was trash but uhh, It'll take a bit to post a new chapter. Might as well post literal garbage here.


	3. We Have Truly Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is a snake and Eve is an idiot who actually listens to Crowley.

_Crowley's eyes widened as he fell, the last thing he remembers seeing was Aziraphale's fatigued face and purple light flying around the face of his beloved._

It hurt. Falling. It hurt him more than any words could express. His wings had burst into a ball of flames and ash and his heart hurt watching Aziraphale, his _angel, _push him off the edge. His arms wrapped around him in a sort of hug as he fell, the bottom of the world getting closer and closer until suddenly, he hit the ground.

A scream ripped from his throat as he clutched at his shoulders, writhing in pain. It_ hurt _he was being _hurt by Aziraphale- _The one he believed he would spend eternity with, his angel. _His angel who pushed him away- _He hurt so much as if his entire being was being torn apart and put back together again with a blowtorch.

But alas, he finally felt numb. The pain he had felt was his wings burning away by the holy essence that was Aziraphale’s holiness. Crowley himself was no longer Holy. He looked around and saw others, covered in soot and the ashes of their wings. They were all pitched black. Crowley was sure none of his brothers or sisters who were archangels fell with him. He was sure they would have to find a new Archangel of Healing. He was absolutely positive that he was no longer in pain.

He was also absolutely positive that this all would not last.

* * *

Crowley never truly understood why he started noticing the flowers then, but the moment he entered hell, the tiniest bud coming from his wrists made itself known to him. He was overwhelmed with laughter. A plant was growing from his body and he had no way to stop it. He didn’t even know why it was growing in the first place. It was just... There.

Every so often the pure white would be poking out of his outfit and the rest of hell would stop and stare at him.

“He has a disease”

“Flowers? Growing out of him? Disgusting- Why the hell would he be in hell with flowers?”

Crowley learned to hide them. Out of fear maybe, but people knew. Some people knew the whole time. He knew it was a matter of time before he was an outcast in Hell too. He just didn’t know the day would come so soon.

Beelzebub had called Crowley to their office. “Crawly we need you to... go onto Earth. She has finished Her preparations and made the creatures She has been fawning over since The Beginning. It’s your job to... Oh, I don’t know, stir something up? Just go up there and make some trouble.”

“Make some trouble? That it?” Crowley raised an eyebrow before suddenly being cast out. His lungs filling mostly with dirt as he hurriedly rushed out of ground he was forced into.

He blinked a few times, the sunlight hitting him faster than he thought it would. He felt his eyes adjust slightly to the new light and looked around.

He was in a garden. A beautiful garden, one that would rival even his own back in heaven. His head hung low as he realized he wouldn't be in heaven anymore and couldn't go back. It was alright, he decided, with a grin and he slithered his way around.

...

Wait, slithered? Looking around he noticed everything had changed and he was literally on the ground slithering. He shrugged it off as his only way to get into Eden and slithered about to the tree directly in the center of the garden.

There sat a woman, just as beautiful as the rest of the garden. She wasn't wearing anything but that was alright. There was no actual clothing to wear and she was fine with that. It never occurred to her it might get cold or that she might get hurt, no, in fact, she didn't have any knowledge of pain at all.

_Lucky her, _Crolwey couldn't help but think, until he got a dastardly plan. "Make sssssome trouble hey?" He slithered towards the tree and felt an enormous amount of energy from it. He could feel _Her _energy in the tree. "Thissssss will be fun."

The woman was quite intrigued by the snake who had just slithered up the forbidden tree and grabbed an apple with his tail. The snake had just slithered up the tree and taken a bite from it before she had even given it a signal to not eat it, that the tree would kill it. But that snake had been quick, the snake was slithered all the way up the tree with an apple quickly finding its way into its mouth.

Her limbs fell to her side as she looked at the snake. Surely it would die soon, yes?

She waited.

And she waited.

And she waited.

Until she saw the snake slither towards her. "Hello, woman." The snake spoke to her.

"Hello, snake. How is it possible that you're still alive after eating the apple?"

The snake himself didn't know that. When he took a bite, he had felt himself be torn with information. Every part of him and every bit of his being was torn apart and put back together. It was like learning the truth for the first time in a world of lies.

He guesses it kind of was.

"Becaussssse you don't die from eating. In fact, food keepsssss you alive."

"It does?"

"Yesssss. It keeps all thingssss alive. The tree taught me that. You could know too, if you took the apple, _Eve."_

_ "_You know my name." She sounded surprised even if she did say it as a statement.

"Everything knowsss your name Eve. You helped Adam name ussss. I'm jussssst usssing the ssssame ressssspect. Bessssidessss, if you had this knowledge, you could better help Adam..." The serpent was right. The serpent knew he was right and Eve, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, knew too.

“I could... help him?” She looked lost in thought until she looked at the snake again, a new determination in her eyes. “How do I know you’re not lying to me? How do I know you’re not trying to trick me into death?”

“Eve, did I die? This ssssssserpent issss ssso much lesssss than a human. Maybe God just wanted to keep you from this knowledge...”

“No- she would never-”

“Wouldn’t she though? Being assss sssssmart asssss the Almighty? Wouldn’t she want to have you be lower? Weaker? Come on Eve-” Crowley felt a sudden scratch in his throat, he didn’t think that as a snake this would happen.

Suddenly he slipped away, a stem falling out of his snake lips, a drip of venom falling with it. He hissed out a short apology to Eve before slithering back up the trunk of the tree. “Sssssorry. I have ssssomewhat of a disssseaseeee- It hasssss been with me ssssince I became me.”

“Became you?” Eve pondered. Does the poor serpent mean a snake? Since he became alive?

“Sssssince I ssstated my new life... I wassss once with God herssssself. But she cassst me down Eve. She knew I asssssked too many questionssss that I would one day learn what she knowsssss. I do now Eve. You could too, jusssssst _eat the apple.” _Crowley was getting tired of her hesitance and wrapped his tail around an apple and handed it to her.

“Oh if you insist...” She took a bite and as she attempted to savor it as she had all the other food in the garden, her eyes shot open. She looked almost scared as she looked around and saw Crowley in his snake form. “You... Thank you. I’m sorry I was so- so skeptical. Thank you for showing me this-” She looked down and shrieked. “OH! Oh my God- I'm naked- Oh I need to find myself some clothes-”

Crowley slithered away as she frantically searched for something to cover her, settling on vines for the time being. “Adam? Adam! Dear you have to try this...” Was the last thing the serpent knew before he felt the leaves slipping out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is unbeta'd so if there are any mistakes please point them out.


End file.
